The present invention relates generally to a track assembly, and more particularly to an apparatus for protecting a track assembly of a tractor.
Many agricultural crops are planted in a field to form crop rows. These types of crops typically require some form of weed control in order to optimize their yield. Cultivation is one method utilized to destroy weeds and loosen soil in the field in which the crop is growing.
A cultivator is one agricultural implement used to cultivate a crop field. In general, a cultivator includes a number of teeth or hoes for engaging the soil. The teeth or hoes break up the surface of the soil and uproot unwanted weeds as a tractor pulls the cultivator across the crop field. The teeth or hoes of the cultivator are positioned such that they only engage the soil between crop rows, and thus do not disturb the crops.
A track-laying tractor can be used to pull the cultivator across the crop field. Track-laying tractors (hereinafter referred to as a "tractor") can have track assemblies that include an endless rubber track which forms a loop around a drive wheel, a number of mid-rollers, and an idler wheel. During use of the tractor, the drive wheel rotates and engages the rubber track thereby causing the rubber track to rotate around a path defined by the drive wheel and the idler wheel. The rotation of the rubber track causes it to engage the ground, thereby propelling the tractor and the coupled cultivator over the ground to cultivate the crop field.
The above described arrangement results in the track assemblies having a number of "pinch points" between the drive wheel and the rubber track, and also between the mid-rollers and the rubber track. These pinch points cause various problems. For example, as the tractor moves between crop rows during cultivation, plant matter, such as leaves, or other material in the vicinity of the track assembly becomes trapped in the pinch points. As a result, the trapped leaves are torn away from the agricultural plants, which causes damage to the crop. Another problem with these pinch points is that soil, rocks, and plant debris becomes trapped between the rubber track and the drive wheel. The trapped material is released when the drive wheel and the rubber track separate at the top of the drive wheel. The material then drops free onto the mid-rollers and is recycled through the track assembly again. This material causes damage to the rubber track and other undercarriage components. Failing to remove the lodged matter from the track assembly reduces component life, thus increasing the tractor maintenance cost.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for protecting a track assembly of a tractor that substantially prevents material from being trapped in pinch points of the track assembly. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for protecting a track assembly of a tractor that substantially prevents material from being lodged between the rubber track and the drive wheel, and between the rubber track and the mid-rollers of the track assembly. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for protecting a track assembly of a tractor that substantially prevents the track assembly from damaging plants in the vicinity thereof. It would further be desirable to provide an apparatus for protecting a track assembly of a tractor that reduces the maintenance cost of the tractor.